


Dear Diary

by SeriousSiriusBlack



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Love, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousSiriusBlack/pseuds/SeriousSiriusBlack
Summary: My heart envies your endless loveFor which you have to shareBut not with I because I’m just meYou don’t realize that I’m thereA collection of love poetry by Wally West
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 14





	1. Page 1

2/8  
Him

The sun envies your smile  
For it’s too bright to bear  
The sky envies your eyes  
Because it cannot compare

For if you laid your eyes on me  
And cast a cheeky grin  
I think my heart would split in two  
And light a fire within

My heart envies your endless love  
For which you have to share  
But not with I because I’m just me  
You don’t realize that I’m there

2/10  
Pining

I want to be loved  
I didn’t do my homework  
You were on my mind

2/14  
Satan created Valentine’s Day

Who the fuck said people in relationships get chocolate  
I’m single and I want chocolate too  
But he’s with her and I’m alone  
Love smells just like mildew


	2. Page 2

2/22  
Grayson

Richard John Grayson  
There is no reason  
For me to feel this way

I've fallen hard  
Just from afar  
My heart's in disarray

2/24  
Today

Today I saw your smile  
Today I heard you speak  
Everyone was laughing too  
Why am I so weak?

I wish I had the courage  
To not act like a fool  
But when you really notice me  
I lose all my cool

Tomorrow I hope you smile  
Tomorrow I hope you glow  
But until tomorrow comes  
I will never know

2/25 

Ugh :(


	3. Page 3

3/1  
Dumb Bitch

I am  
A stupid ho  
You’re on my mind  
Hell no

I am  
A dumb bitch  
Throw my body  
Into a ditch

I am  
A fool in love  
Marius to your Cosette  
For now, upset

3/2  
I can't even think straight  
Everything was fine until I've been so distracted  
People are noticing  
People who can't notice are noticing  
I need to get myself together  
But I'm in pieces  
And I feel like an idiot  
A big, stupid idiot

It's not normal to feel this way  
Nobody falls this hard


End file.
